Fireside
by Kitts
Summary: So,its basically just a story about Kate and Jack and how they get closer. Both symbolically and literally. The chapters will contain spoilers that go up to the latest episode to air in the U.S.
1. The Fruits of Their Labor

Chapter 1:The Fruits of Their Labor

Jack was in the caves straightening up his supplies when he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw Kate coming towards him.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey," he replied as an involuntary smile snuck its way onto his face. He couldn't hide the fact that the sight of her brightened his day and he knew it.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I was just going to see if I could find some fruit and I was wondering if you wanted to come", she said with a tiny hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Sure", Jack answered, "Let me just get my bag". He picked up his backpack and they headed into the jungle.

"I think Claire's going to have her baby any day now", Jack said, trying to start a conversation, "I just wish she wouldn't stay at the beach so often because it will be harder for me to get there quickly when she does go into labor. I might have to stay at the beach for a while, until the baby is born."

Kate looked over at him and realized she was very happy at the prospect of seeing Jack a little more often.

"We could use the company over there", she said as she smiled at him and he smiled back, just like always.

After that, neither of them really knew what to say so they just walked together quietly enjoying the each other's silence as they so often did.

Suddenly Kate said, "I've got an idea, let's play a game."

Surprised Jack asked, "A game?"

"Yes," Kate teased, 'I know that's a word you're not familiar with, kinda like "sleep" .'

Jack laughed.

"So," he asked, "what's the game?"

"Well", she explained, "it's actually more of a…competition. We'll take turns closing our eyes and pointing in the direct we think there is a tree with fruit. Whoever has the most fruit in the end wins."

"Sounds good", Jack answered.

"You can go first," she said to him.

"Okay", he said and he closed his eyes, turned a little and pointed. When he opened his eyes he saw that the tree he had chosen contained two pieces of fruit and he cut them down.

Next, Kate went and the tree she chose had three pieces of fruit on it.

"Here," Jack said.

She looked over and saw that he was handing her the knife so she could cut down her prize. When their hands touched, the warm sensation they both felt caused them to let their hands linger there for a few extra seconds until Jack let go and Kate cut down the fruit.

On Jack's second turn he opened his eyes and found himself pointing at Kate.

"I'm kinda short for a tree", she said laughing, "don't you think?"

Jack was blushing but when he saw that Kate was laughing, he couldn't help but join her.

"Okay", she said, "my turn".

Kate slowly closed her eyes, stood still for a moment. Then, she began to turn and flailed one arm out in a random direction."

"Woah!" Jack said in astonishment.

Kate looked at her chosen tree and was pleasantly surprised when she saw it had seven ripe mangos on it. She smiled, climbed up the tree, cut down the mangos and tossed them down to Jack one by one.

When she reached the ground again she teased, "So what does that make the score now? Ten to……..two?'

"Jack laughed and said, "Well, since you don't keep any spare fruit on you I only had one good try."

"Sure……", Kate teased, laughing.

"Two for two?" Jack said, "Wow, you've gotta be the luckiest person on this island…except for maybe Walt… and Hurley…I still don't know how he made it across that bridge alive…"

"Lucky?" she asked, "Me? Don't make me laugh" she said with a giggle.

"Looks like I already have", he said smiling at her, "but I'm serious". His smile straightened into a look of seriousness that served only to prove the sincerity of his statement.

"If I were lucky, would the first thing I saw on this island be you wincing in pain with a bloody back asking me to sew you up?" she asked him, smiling in spite of her graphic statement, at that memory they shared.

"Maybe THAT was fate", he said cautiously.

Kate looked up at him questioningly and then slowly she looked down and her smile disappeared…

"…_so after being turned down for three jobs I knew that it was just my destiny to become a farmer, "Ray said as they drove to town in his old pickup._

_Kate smiled, assuming he was making a joke, but stopped abruptly when she realized he was not._

"_What's wrong Annie? Don't you believe in fate?" he asked her._

_Kate stared at him puzzled and realized he was waiting for an answer. Quietly she stumbled over her words, "I don't know. I………."_

_Ray looked over at her and waited for her to go on, urging her to continue with his eyes._

"…_don't know", she finished, not saying what she was really thinking and turned away and sank back into silence. Soon tires on pavement was once again the only sound to be heard."_

Kate's memory was interrupted by Jack's voice saying, "Kate?"

Kate looked at up at him, startled. "Huh?" she said, "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh good, you're back," he said smiling in an attempt to cover up his instinctive concern at her sudden sullenness. "I was just wondering if you were planning on responding."

"Oh," Kate said distantly, "yeah…maybe…"

"Kate, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah", Kate said, forcing a smile, "I'm fine."

Jack continued staring at her, unsure of whether or not to believe her. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.

Finally, he asked, "So, do you think we have enough fruit or should we keep looking?"

Her good mood returning, Kate said teasingly, "Are you sure you don't want to go back just because you know you can't beat me?"

Jack laughed.

"How did you guess?" he joked, playing along.

"I think we have enough to bring back, besides…", she added slyly, "I don't know if we can carry much more."

Jack laughed as they headed back to the caves together.

(to be continued…)


	2. Love Thy Neighbor

Note Italics are flashbacks and 's or dots mean the next scene takes place at a location that is different than the previous one

Chapter 2:Love Thy Neighbor

When they got to the caves they dropped the fruit off with the rest of the shrinking food supply.

"Well", Jack said, " I think I'm going to her my stuff together and head down to the beach."

"So you decided to go?" Kate asked trying desperately to conceal her enthusiasm and just barely succeeding.

"Well", Jack replied, " I think its for the best. I don't think anyone else on the beach knows how to deliver a baby and I don't want to put Charlie in that position because he would probably panic."

"Yeah", Kate said, "Well, do you want me to help you move your stuff?"

"No", Jack replied, "that's okay. I still have to get some stuff together and I'm still not exactly sure how much I'm actually going to be bring with me, but thanks." He smiled.

Kate smiled back at him but couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "I'll tell Claire you're coming", she said, "See you later!"

"Yeah…" Jack answered as he watched her turn and head toward the beach, "See you later…"

Jack turned and walked over to his stuff. "Hmm…" he thought, "What will I need for Claire?" but who was he trying to kid? He knew he wasn't going to the beach solely for Claire. Of course her safety and comfort were his main motives but he didn't voluntarily edge in on Sawyer's "personal space" for just anybody. No, there was something at the beach that made it look more inviting, and that something was Kate.

When Kate reached the beach she was Sawyer lounging around with those ridiculous sunglasses on.

"Hey Sawyer," she shouted. He looked up at her.

"Looks like you're about to get a new neighbor ", she continued as she reached him.

At first he looked confused, then grinning cockily he said, "Now Freckles, why would you be telling me that unless…"(his smile fell flat as his face expressed his sudden realization of what she had meant)…Aww, Hell no!" he exclaimed.

Kate looked at him. "Sawyer", she said warningly, "he's coming to make things easier on Claire."

"Yeah", he said sarcastically, "I'm sure."

Kate couldn't avoid an amused smile at Sawyer's attitude.

"And you expect me to believe", he continued, "that Dr. "Hero" doesn't have some other agenda? Come on now Freckles, I'm not that dumb. Why else would you be grinning wider than the Rio Grande?"

Kate glared at him in a semi-joking way. "Grow up Sawyer, not all people think like you."

"You mean me AND YOU", he said with a cocky grin.

Kate just shook her head and started to walk over to Claire to tell her that Jack was coming. As Kate was walking away he suddenly heard a loud CRACK and Sawyer shout, "SON OF A BTCH!" (He had kicked something out of anger when he thought Kate was out of earshot)

Kate stopped, smiled and shook her head, and then continued making her way towards Claire.

When Jack reached the beach with the items he had decided would be necessary he spotted Kate and said, "Hey! So you told Claire I was coming right?"

"Yeah", she replied, "I just did."

Hesitantly she continued, "And I uhhhh…told Sawyer too."

Jack gave her a confused look.

"I …I just thought it would be better it he knew ahead of time, rather than be taken by surprise…" she said unsurely.

"Yeah" Jack said softening, "You're probably right. It's not like I'm afraid of Sawyer, it's just that I try to avoid confrontation when I can". He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," Kate said smiling, "Don't worry about Sawyer, he's just jealous—" Kate stopped short, realizing how her statement might be interpreted. Embarrassed, she looked down to avoid Jack's gaze.

Sensing Kate's discomfort, Jack didn't want to say anything to embarrass her any further, but he also knew something had to be done to break the awkward silence. Just as he was about to make an attempt at speaking, Charlie came up alongside of them.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" he asked as his eyes looked from Jack to Kate and back again.

"No", they both almost shouted.

"Well then, "Charlie continued first somewhat suspiciously and then with a grin, "Claire said you'll be camping out with us for a while. Glad to have you with us, Jack! (He stuck out his hand and Jack shook it somewhat hesitantly) Claire feels bad for making you come all the way down here, but she REALLY appreciates it."

"It's no problem", said Jack, "unless of course you want to deliver the baby yourself." He looked over at Kate who was hiding a smile.

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked at Jack, "You're joking right?" Then he turned to Kate, "Please tell me he's joking!"

"Yes", Kate laughed, "He's joking".

"Whew", Charlie said, "don't scare me like that! I don't know what I would have done if I had to deliver a baby all by my bloody self!" Then he looked at Jack, "Well come on then, I'm not going to make you stand there holding your stuff all day!" he said as if the thought of it was repulsive.

Jack turned to Kate, "You coming?" he asked her.

"No, I think I'm going to look for some firewood, " she lied as an excuse to go into the jungle to spend some alone time with her thoughts.

This time it was Jack's turn to be disappointed as he said, "Okay". "See you later?" said to her, this time with question in his voice.

Kate nodded slowly and smiled and then pushed her hair behind her ear.

Then Jack and Charlie began to walk away.

Charlie began telling Jack a story about a county fair back in England but Jack wasn't really listening. He couldn't help turning around to look at Kate who smiled at him and then turned toward the jungle and disappeared into the trees.

(to be continued…)


	3. Missing the Strangest Things

Chapter 3:Missing the Strangest Things

"Are you even listening to me?" Charlie asked Jack in an increasingly exasperated voice.

"What?" Jack answered, "What did you say?"

"I _said_ '…_And then_ the mangy beast stepped on my foot', some bloody blue ribbon cow _she_ was!" he said, his voice rising at the memory of it.

Finally paying some attention, Jack laughed. "You seem to have bad luck with animals; first you stepped on that beehive, then you were bait for that boar, and _now_ you tell me about this cow."

"It's not funny Jack", Charlie said with a serious face, "they're out to get me!"

""You sound like Sawyer", Jack said as he laughed again.

Meanwhile, Kate wandered aimlessly through the trees. The jungle no longer felt hostile to her. Instead, the jungle seemed to comfort her and hide her. She could almost call the jungle pleasant until she remembered that she was trapped here, a feeling she did not care for at all. This time she truly was a prisoner because she had to play by the island's rules and she did not know what to expect. Looking around, she realized how alone she was.

Kate wasn't really sure why she had suddenly wanted to be by herself back at the beach but she guessed that it had something to do with Jack. She couldn't fool herself, she loved talking to Jack but sometimes she found him _too_ easy to talk to; it scared her. Kate wasn't the type of person who liked to open up to people very easily. Walking slowly, she tried to sort out her thoughts but sooner or later they all returned to Jack. These thoughts were not unwelcome but they _did_ frustrate her.

She then noticed the ominous clouds that were gathering in the sky so she decided to head to the caves which were the closest shelter to her. She thought it was ironic that it appeared that she would be spending the night in the caves while Jack was at the beach. It seemed to be some kind of "switch-a-roo", typical of her luck. Then the rain came suddenly, in torrents, as Kate reached the interior of the clump of trees that was just outside the caves. There Kate stopped and felt the rain as she became thoroughly soaked in a matter of seconds.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Jack was among the trees no more than a few feet from where Kate was standing. He had been at the caves getting something he had forgotten to bring with him to the beach but when he saw Kate standing there he stopped short. He watched her for a moment to see what she was doing but Kate did not move; she just stood there with her eyes closed and arms around herself so her hands were on her upper arms. Jack stood there very puzzled. He did not know what she was doing but he _did_ know that he shouldn't disturb her, especially after her odd behavior earlier that day. Fighting his natural curiosity and the doctor voice inside him that was saying how unhealthy it was for Kate to be standing out in the rain, he turned to head back to the beach.

Just then Jack heard Kate's voice say in a teasing way, "You just can't stay away from your caves can you?"

Jack jumped at her voice, startled, and turned to look at her. To his surprise she was in the same position as before and her eyes were still shut. He wasn't even sure she had really said anything until she opened one eye and looked at him expectantly.

"I just had to get something for Claire that I forgot to bring earlier," he said unsurely then remembering her joke he smiled hesitantly.

Kate closed her eyes again but smiled this time.

Then Jack said, "And what are you doing? Pretending to be Locke?"

Kate's smile widened and she said, "No". After a pause she continued, "I'm pretending I'm in the shower."

Jack was not sure if he had heard her correctly because what he heard her say was so far from anything he had expected her to say and that left him at a loss for words. Finally he asked, "the shower?"

"Yes", she said, opening her eyes.

Jack stood there _very_ unsure of what to say. The confirmation that he still had heard her correctly had not supplied him with any words but rather silenced him further. He wondered what she was talking about but at this point he wasn't sure if he would like or understand her answer.

Kate stood there and studied Jack's face. She wished she could take his picture right now, keep it, and take it out when she was sad. His face looked so hilarious that she knew such a picture would send her into peels of laughter no matter what the circumstances. She watched, as he appeared to be battling himself in his head. He looked up at her and opened his mouth but closed it again quickly and his face looked even more perplexed. She figured that he probably thought she was nuts and Kate knew she couldn't torture him any longer so she opened her mouth to explain herself.

Kate smiled. "What I mean, "she said slowly, "is that I was just thinking about how, when I was back home, showering or something, I would imagine that I was out in the rain. I know its silly but I always would wish that I could be outside rather than inside. I guess its because the outside is so…big and………………."

"Free?" Jack offered cautiously, already sensing that Kate was actually talking about freedom, her freedom.

Kate looked up at him, she was surprised he had said that but realized that he was right. While she was trapped in civilization, something as simple as taking a shower could feel like solitary confinement and she would dream of freedom in the wilderness. Now that she actually was in the wilderness, on this island, it seemed a lot more like a prison, than she had expected.

"Open", she finished in a defiant but gentle voice. However, Jack was not fooled.

"The funny thing is", she started again, "Now here I am, _outside_ in the middle of a jungle, _in the__rain_ and…(she paused)…I find myself missing the strangest things… ". She smiled but looked as though something had gotten the best of her, something had defeated her. She bit down hard on her lip to hold back the tears that had suddenly found their way into her eyes. She refused to cry, she was too embarrassed. The whole thing seemed really silly to her, but still the tears were welling up.

Jack stepped closer to her and gently put his hand on her arm.

That one simple touch told Kate all she needed to know. It told her to not be afraid to cry. It told her that Jack really did understand. It also told her that perhaps in her desperation to be independent she had actually become dependent on being independent and when she failed at it such as now, it was a rough fall. Perhaps sometimes everyone needed someone to lean on, and that was okay. Most of all, it told her that Jack was there for her. Most of all, it told her that Jack was there for her. Among the uncertainties of the island, he was there for her.

Then, when her tears finally fell and mingled with the rain she put her hands to her face and cried into Jack's shoulder and he put his arms around her and held her like that for as long as she needed.

(to be continued…)


	4. Safe

Chapter #4-Safe 

Jack put his hand on the back of Kate's head and gently stroked her back as he tried to comfort her. He wanted nothing more than for her sobs to quiet and her face to smile; he felt so helpless.

She _wanted_ to stop this, stop this unexpected display of vulnerability, but at the same time it felt so good to just let it all out. Jack would never tell anyone her secrets or tease her about them; he would probably never mention it again. Whether he knew it or not he _had_ comforted her and she was so grateful. Now all she wanted to do was stay just like this, forever. For once she had something… someone to protect her and surprisingly she _didn't_ feel _cornered_…she felt _safe_.

Jack began to think that maybe time had stopped. It seemed like the rain was just a fact rather than a feeling and everything around him was a blur except for Kate. In his _mind_ she was a patient who needed his help but in his _heart_ he wanted to help her for _other_ reasons.

Suddenly Kate released him and took a step back. A little startled, Jack put his arms down to his sides and looked at her. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and her thumbs and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you", she said sincerely, "I………………….I needed that."

Jack smiled slowly and then he looked down, "Are you…are you going to be alright?" he asked her, looking back into her eyes.

Kate nodded.

Jack smiled. "Come on the, he said offering his hand, "We should get back to the beach."

Kate smiled and accepted his hand.

They began walking to the beach with the effortless comfort and gate of people who had been friends since childhood.

At the border between the jungle and the beach, Jack pulled Kate to face him, took both of her hands, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Because we can wait here if you need—"

Kate cut him off. "I'll be fine Jack," she said with a smile, "Thank you again" She kept his gaze but let their hands drop.

"Any time", Jack responded, the sincerity in both their voices could not help but be noticed.

"Come on", Kate said grinning and grabbing one of Jack's hands. She led him out of the tree line and onto the beach.

The rain made the beach look very gloomy and it was completely devoid of humans. Except for the occasional survivor answering Nature's call and heading toward some discrete location, all of the beach dwellers were packed away inside their shelters.

Jack looked for Charlie and Claire but couldn't find either of them. His own tent sat way down the beach to his right but _Kate_ was pulling him _forward_.

Soon they reached _Kate's_ tent and she walked in with Jack at her heels.

"The rain should stop soon", she said glancing out of the "door" at the sky while rummaging through her stuff.

Jack turned and looked out of the opening and nodded his head in agreement.

She tossed him a rag that was once a towel or blanket of some sort. "Here", she said, "You're soaked!"

Jack gave her an amused look as he eyed her dripping hair and the puddles her sloshing shoes had left.

Realizing what he was looking at Kate laughed. "Not that I should talk", she said as she found another rag and began to dry her hair.

When Kate was satisfied she put the rag around her shoulders and sat on the ground facing the opening in the shelter and hugged her knees loosely.

Jack dried off as much as he could and then joined Kate.

Kate stole a look at Jack who was staring out of the opening, deep in thought, and then turned back to the rain…

**The droplets skittered down and created tiny streams on the huge windows. Kate stared out of them quiet and alone. All around her hundreds of voices were buzzing but none of them speaking to her. A few years ago she might have joined them…but not now not after what she had become…no, too much had happened since those days. This was her life now: constant fear movement and loneliness tangled up into one big web. Even the rests she took were on the move, like now, on this train. She took one more look at her fellow passengers who were chatting, and then she turned back to the rain…**

It was ironic how her current situation was so similar to that train right. Then again…(she glanced at Jack)…so different.

Jack turned and met her gaze. They both smiled.

Jack nodded his head toward the opening that revealed the still pouring rain. "Thought you said it was going to stop soon", he said.

At first Kate was a little surprised because it sounded like something Sawyer might say. Jack however didn't say it in a cocky way; rather, he seemed to be teasing and genuinely concerned at the same time.

"Why?" she asked pointedly, "Got a hot date?"

Jack's smile widened in that certain way that told you he was thoroughly amused as his exhale came out as a laugh.

"No", Jack laughed, "Not that I know of", he said looking at her.

Kate fought back a blush as she analyzed the series of events: Her 'question'  his response  him looking at her. She searched his eyes to see if he was thinking the same but his eyes where unreadable save a hint of amusement and perhaps a twinkle of something else…

To interrupt the awkward silence and prevent any assumptions from being made, Kate said, "WELLLLLL Dr. Shephard…I'm surprised… I always took you to be a patient man!"

Jack smiled and then suddenly looked mildly frustrated. "I _am_ a patient man…generally. I just don't want to be _here_."

"Oh!" Kate said in a surprised and hurt voice. "Y-you don't have stay here, I-I just thought…" her voice trailed off.

Jack paled as her thought about what he had just said, how it sounded, and what Kate must think.

Slowly and unsurely Kate stood up. Suddenly, she stumbled a little to the side as Jack gently pulled her down by her wrist. Her legs collapsed into somewhat of a heap as she landed next to him. Startled, she looked at him questioningly but said nothing as she waited to see what **he** would say.

"I didn't mean that…I mean…I didn't mean it _like_ that…I'm just kind of anxious because I don't know where Charlie or Claire area or how she's doing…", he said seriously and apologetically.

Kate nodded slowly. So very 'Jack' she thought.

"I know how it sounded, but I didn't mean…(he stopped)…I appreciate your…uhhh…hospitality."

With that statement, the tension was gone.

Kate smiled and then couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Jack, " she said, "Welcome to my 'Home Sweet Home'! I'm thinking of redoing the living room in blue."

Jack began laughing too. "Ah, what a good choice! I've heard blue reflects the sunlight well", he joked. Kate giggled.

"Speaking of sunlight", she said turning toward the outside, "looks like the rain is slowing down". She said it with enthusiasm but she secretly felt a twinge of regret because she knew this meant Jack would be leaving soon.

Jack didn't say anything; he just looked at her. He couldn't help but admire her. Technically, she hadn't actually _done_ anything _just now _but he felt that way every time he saw her. She was so smart, funny, forgiving, caring, and brave. Maybe not quite perfect, but close enough.

Kate met his gaze again and they smiled and then turned back to the waning rainstorm. Their shoulders touched slightly as they sat side by side. Funny how this almost tense situation had made them closer…in more ways than one…

(to be continued…)

**Preview of next chapter-Catches up to current EP, Kate's thoughts on the events in DEM and DNH, and for all you Sawyer lovers…;)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't be continuing this story. I really don't like the way things have gone in Season 2 and I don't' really know what to think. I may continue it eventually, disregarding the actual events in the show, but I'm really not sure. I just basically wanted to let you guys know so you weren't waiting on the next chapter. I'm sorry. Please, feel free to still review on previous chapters or if you just wanna say something. I cannot thank you enough for the support you guys have shown me throughout. (P.S. if you want to check it out I also have an unfinished Breakfast Club fic and a Grey's Anatomy fic that I'm currently working on). Thank you again. Kitts


End file.
